


relapse; collapse

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Izuru holds the clip in his bloodstained fingers, and cries.





	relapse; collapse

**Author's Note:**

> i watched chiaki die in math class so that was fun

"I just wanted to play games with you again..."

Tears are running down her face. The room is dark, but the dark crimson of her blood is obvious. She's absolutely soaked in the hot liquid, and the wounds on her body are so large.

Izuru is amazed that she managed to last this long.

"I... I...."

Chiaki's voice is growing weaker. Her hand still reaches out towards him, and he stares at her. His heart is pounding an unreasonable amount.

He  _knows_ Chiaki Nanami from somewhere, or at least, his past self did.

Her chest heaves one last time, as her eyes close, and her bloodstained body falls limply on the ground.

Izuru feels his eyes begin to sting.

Why?

Her voice echoes in his mind, but they're not words she's ever said.

_"Gala Omega..."_

He clenches his fists.

There's a single metal clip on the floor, lying in the middle of her blood. His hands shake as he reaches down, and carefully removes it. 

Izuru holds the clip in his bloodstained fingers, and cries.

He doesn't know Chiaki Nanami, but he also knows her so well. He loved her, but he never met her.

Why?

Izuru cries. His hand clutches his face, while he presses the metal clip between his fingers.

And he falls.

And he grabs her hand, and her blood covers his hand, and he screams.

(and the scream is the best sound he's heard in years.)


End file.
